lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaim Argonar
: "When people die, they just...go away. If there’s any place a soul would go...It’s in your memories. People you remember are with you forever." :: -Kaim to Cooke and Mack Spoken on Disc One shortly after Mack is rescued Kaim Seen on Disc One- HP bar during battle against Magic Khent Soldiers Argonar Said by Kaim on Disc One when asked by two Uhra soldiers for his name and unit is the main protagonist and one of four immortals playable in Lost Odyssey. He is the most prominent subject of A Thousand Years of Dreams. Much of the game's progression is driven by Kaim's struggle to recall his memories, which come to him in the form of dreams, and the questioning of their veracity. While Kaim's social behavior undergoes transformation throughout the course of the game, certain profound aspects of his character, such as his ability to express empathy despite his desensitization to human struggles and death, remains intact even beyond the very end. Debut- Disc One :The game begins immediately with an opening cut-scene of a war between Uhra and Khent. Kaim soon steps into the scene and, with speed and grace, dispatches a great number of enemy soldiers. Sometime during the cut-scene, the game reverts to normal action, immediately throwing Kaim into a fight. Kaim is shown with an attack option and item usage option only- if the Item tab is opened, he is revealed to possess 10 Healing Medicines. When the Attack tab is clicked, Kaim is shown with a number of enemies and he must choose one to attack individually. Afterward, a machine rolls into the scene and Kaim is to defeat it. To defeat the tanks, attack one then the other with each turn. After this fight, Kaim is to finish the battle by destroying the tank's magic engine; use the attack option and he will dash toward it. Launch at it then stab the middle red light. Finally, another cut-scene begins. In this scene, a large meteor falls from the sky, killing everyone- with the exception of Kaim -engaged in the battle. Disc One Storyline Highlands of Wohl :Kaim starts the game at Level 10. :Kaim is now left to the player's control. There is a saving orb behind him so the player may save the introduction to the game. Shortly after he goes forward, Kaim will be sent into a battle against two Insane Khent Soldiers. Considering that Attack and Items are still the only tabs available, Kaim may as well go ahead and attack the soldiers, since his health has been restored to its maximum state. After the battle, Kaim may continue forward. As he continues, Kaim can ram an engine off to the right side of the map so that he may obtain a Healing Medicine. When he goes left to ram an engine, there will be a Bruiser Ring found. The game will ask if the player wishes to read the Target Ring System tutorial, and if so, the tutorial will begin. If not, however, the player may continue. Far off to the left side, there is also a Name Plate that can be found. :Upon going forward, Kaim will find himself at the edge of the wasteland. Follow the trail and run over a crate off to the left side- there will be a Healing Medicine there. Continue and there will be another crate to crash, this one containing a Mana Herb. This is where battles can be fought, so beware of the Insane Khent Soldiers. Simply use the Attack tab and defeat them quickly- they shouldn't be very difficult to defeat. :As the player ventures forward, there will be a Save Orb. Afterward, Kaim may continue on and crash a crate, receiving a Healing Medicine in the process. He then finds two Uhran soldiers and stands quietly until one of the soldiers notices. The soldier expresses surprise that Kaim survived, obtaining the attention of the other soldier. Dashing toward Kaim, the soldiers examine Kaim, asking about the others and if he was alone. As Kaim nods, he is asked his name and his unit. Kaim identifies himself as a Second Lieutenant, Commander, part of the 17th Platoon and the Armored Magic Troopers. One of the two soldiers states that it is a miracle he made it and invites him to follow him, one of the soldiers declaring that it is amazing that there is one survivor who made it out safely. :The first thing Kaim should do is go around to the two chests and retrieve the four Whetstones, in which the player can combine the Bruiser's Ring with, and the Angel's Plume. Afterward, there isn't anything else to do at the Highlands, so Kaim goes ahead and boards the armored car based upon if the player says yes or no. If yes is chosen, a soldier yells that they are pulling out, and that it is time to move. :On the armored car, Kaim goes forward until he sees somebody sitting by herself in a seat. She looks up at him and her eyes widen. An individual who is near them states to Kaim that the person is Officer Seth Balmore, who was with the 43rd Magic Division, and claims that she is just like Kaim- having gotten out of the battle in one piece. Somebody else behind the female who had just spoken adds that the two are walking miracles. Seth attempts to speak to Kaim, but Kaim ignores her, despite her sighing afterward. :After the ride, a soldier tells Kaim that he is to get off the armored car, while another walks up to Kaim and says that the Council wishes to hear from a survivor of the battle. Standing up to follow, Seth is told by the second soldier that she isn't to speak to the Council. She protests, stating that he is a survivor, too, causing the other soldier to face her. The other soldier tells her that the Council only summoned Kaim and that Seth should sit down and shut up. Seth mutters that the whole situation is weird, causing Kaim to stare at her briefly before he is led away by the soldiers. One of them, as the armored car leaves, tells Kaim to follow them. The Great Gate Outside the Tower :As Kaim is guided to the Gate, he may kick a few objects for items. Finally, he may go inside the Tower. Inside the Tower :Kaim continues into the tower, and when taking the central lift that is colored golden, the two other soldiers stand with him until the lift halts at the top. Kaim goes forward until he greets the two soldiers waiting at the end and then takes a left, going toward the Monorail station. The Great Gate Station :Kaim continues to forward and then goes to the left, which is where he enters a Monorail car. When Kaim walks by, an escort soldier named Ogles asks Kaim if he is the soldier that can't die. Despite Kaim ignoring him, Ogles states that the 17th Division was the front line- in the middle of the Wohl Highlands. He also adds that nobody could have survived the meteor event. Ogles observes that Kaim had no scratch. Another escort soldier named Talam says that the matter was really strange and that the few men that they could save were far away from the impact and yet, had been severely injured. :Talam confesses that it is hard to believe anyone could have survived such an inferno. Kaim looks away, then mutters that they shouldn't believe it. Ogles declares that the Council wouldn't like the attitude Kaim is possessing and urges Kaim to tell them how he made it. Giving Ogles a dark glare, the soldier steps back and halts the asking of questions. When the player continues going to the back of the car, Kaim sits down in one of the seats. In Battle :Kaim is a very competent physical attacker, able to hit the hardest amongst all nine main playable characters. He can strike relatively early each turn with regular attacks, but when he uses skills, his actions are usually executed at or very near the end of the turn. Because he has the highest Hit Points, Vitality, and Magic Defense amongst all nine main playable characters, Kaim excels as a tank. The cumulative value of his HP and defensive prowess means he contributes excellently to the party's Guard Condition, so he should always be kept in the front row. :On the flip side, Kaim performs very poorly as a magician. His slow casting time only exacerbates his already weak magic attack. Even using Kaim as a buffer mage (to cast Shield, for example) is not recommended because he has very limited MP, and the skill slot needed to give him the ability to cast magic is better suited for something that will improve him as an attacker-defender. :A very effective way to utilize Kaim in battle is to equip him with a ring that has the MP Absorb ability and assign him physical attack skills (such as Combo). Skills, while sacrificing speed, are actually much stronger than his regular attacks. By comparison, Power Hit inflicts twice as much damage as a regular attack, even when Kaim has a Bruiser Ring equipped. When MP is low, regular attacks can then be used to replenish it. After it becomes available, an able mage can cast Faster on Kaim to expedite his ability to use skills. As an alternative to a ring with MP Absorb, Kaim can use Relax instead; Relax can be combined with Guard Heal and Stand Ready to further benefit himself and the party's Guard Condition. :Through skill linking, he can be made a proficient guardian, by learning Taunt from Sed and Wall, Walla, and/or Wallus from Mack. By combining these with Relax, Guard Heal, and Stand Ready, Kaim can continuously keep the GC gauge in good shape. Quotes about Kaim Coming Soon Quotes from Kaim :: The flowers...They brought us together. :: - Kaim to Lirum about the tenderflora Spoken in Disc One when Kaim is reunited with his daughter Like taking candy from a baby. : -Kaim after battle. : The force that prevades my body is from our world. : - Kaim : Family Tree Social Relationships :Seth Balmore ::Seth Balmore is Kaim's friend, companion, and fellow immortal. The two "first" met aboard the armoured car in transit to Uhra after the battle depicted at the beginning of the game. :Jansen Friedh ::Jansen Friedh is Kaim's friend, companion, yet remains a mortal. Kaim met Jansen Friedh on the streets of Uhra after Gongora sent him as a messenger to retrieve Kaim. Soon after, Jansen was assigned by Gongora to keep an eye on both Kaim and Seth Balmore, given an object that would wipe their memories should they begin to recover them. :Sarah Sisulart ::Sarah Sisulart is Kaim's wife and, like him, is immortal. She mothered their daughter, Lirum. The two reunited in the Old Sorceress' Mansion. :Ming Numara ::Ming Numara is Kaim's friend and, also, immortal. The two "first" met in Numara when Ming was willfully kidnapped by Jansen. :Sed ::Sed is Kaim's friend. They first met in the burning cave after he piloted the Nautilus with Seth and Tolten. :Tolten ::Tolten is Kaim's friend. While the two briefly had a silent encounter before Kaim "met" Gongora, they first interact in the burning cave with Sed. :Cooke : Kaim's granddaughter, daughter of Lirum. First met in Numara tending to Tenderflora. :Mack : Kaim's grandson, son of Lirum. Met in Numara tending to Tenderflora with Cooke. Weapons : + Initial Equip References and Sources Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kaim Category:Skills